World fame
by enalar
Summary: Jiki finds a fangirl site made for praising some of the Circus members. And he is surely eager to share this with his friends. Because torturing them is really fun. Slight mention of yoreki and hirakary included!


WARNING: poor English alert! I'm not a native speaker so it may be painfull sometimes

* * *

><p>'Oh, my!' – Jiki exclaimed. Hi was sitting on the sofa in the living room looking at his laptop.<p>

'What's that, Jiki?' –Yogi asked him gasping the colleague with mix of interest and worry.

Gareki was just annoyed by them started talking. He was counting on some quite time for studying.

'Hah' – Jiki replied, - 'It's hard to explain. But I think I'll try. I was looking for some information about Circus. Just wondering how known and popular we are'.

'And what was your achievement?' – Iva asked him with a bit of sarcasm. Gareki became more annoying expecting now fights and screams. He didn't know Iva was here. And also he didn't like her a lot.

'That's hard to call the achievement' – Jiki calmly replied, - 'And now I'm trying to guess, which is better – to forget my experience, or to make some of you suffer more than I so'.

'What do you mean?' – Yogi asked, becoming even more worried.

'Nah, just look at this!' – Jiki told him giving his laptop.

'Some of us are very popular among girls' – he said to Iva with a bit proudness in his voice, - 'And I'm not with them, so it would please you'

'But you don't seem any distressed by that!' – Iva said with suspicion in her voice, - 'So tell me all the details or I'll punch you as hell'.

Gareki damned them all in his mind.

'Wha!' – Yogi suddenly screamed. And this time he was close to drop Jiki's laptop.

'What?!' – He repeated, and looking at him, Gareki noticed him blushing.

'You see now?' – Jiki smirked to Iva, - 'I think now I can explain you. I just don't want to ruin the moment'.

And then he continued ignoring Yogi who was mumbling something nervously: 'I was just searching for our names and found this stuff. As I think it's a kind of site for fangirls, where they can write what they think about us. And as you can see his reaction, Yogi is rather popular there'.

Gareki couldn't hold himself from glancing at Yogi. And this lad wasn't look like he was pleased or something like that.

'I-it's not me!' – Yogi cried, - 'That's can't be me. I'm not like that!'

'Oh, really?' – Jiki asked him, - 'Are you sure that you are not sadistic pedophile with quite a large sex experience and… other large stuff?'

Yogi just nervously swallowed in response. And Iva made a short laugh. That was the first time Gareki saw her smiling on Jiki's words.

'G-god, no!' – Yogi replied them both, fighting his embarrassment, - 'I'd never… I mean really never…'

'Let me help you'' – Jiki told him sadistically, - 'You'd never wanted to have a wild sex with Gareki-kun. And also you never wanted to invite Nai join you two'.

Gareki shivered as he was listening those words.

'Or', - Iva helped him, clutching the laptop as she seemed consumed with this game', - 'You want to swear that Akari-sensei had never performed any sexual harassment in your direction?'

'Neither he did with Hirato', - she added becoming pale, - 'Hey, Jiki, is there something about me? I should write to them and claim they a wrong!'

'Calm down, dear Iva', - Jiki replied and that was also the first time she didn't hit him in the face for such words, - 'This girls are worshipping boylove. So there is no place for you. And for me. And ignore, please, this mention about me and my captain! This is ridiculous!'

'What…' – moaned Yogi and he looked like he was going to cry, - 'What have I done that made them so cruel with me?! I've never ever wanted to do anything like that!'

'W-with Gareki-kun', - He added looking at the screen.

'Never?' – Iva asked. She sounded rather angry maybe because she was hurt with no mention of her at all. 'Have you really never wanted to experience some of this thing with him?' – she said, - 'Even an innocent kiss?'

'No!' – Yogi sneered, - 'I admit that I like him, but boys don't do things like that!'

'Oh, really?' – Jiki and Iva asked simultaneously making their colleague red as first ship's captain 's hairs.

'Just leave me alone!' – Yogi cried leaving the room, - 'You're so cruel!'.

Next Jiki and Iva looked at each other and laughted.

'Hey, Gareki-kun!' – Jiki said noticing the studying guy, - 'And what would you think about this stuff? I mean, girls are praying to see you two kissing each other or even more… and I can't not to say that I'm praying I won't be around if it would happen'.

'I think it's you two who should kiss each other*', - Gareki replied coldly. 'Or even more', - he added copying Jiki's accent, - 'Just fuck off me and let me continue my education. Save this shit for your pervert friend if you have them!'

'I-I think it's love!' – Jiki commented, looking on Iva, - 'And they're just too afraid to admit it'.

'Sure they are!' – Iva replied.

Gareki gathered all his strength for not to answer them back. It could cause him only more pain.

'So let's read this one' – Jiki suggested as Gareki wasn't replying, - 'That's about our captains and dr. Akari. I always was wondering what are they doing in their free time, so now we can spill there some light'.

'Let's do it!' – Iva replied, - 'Anyway Gareki is dull!'

* * *

><p>* And to be honest I'm totally agree with him!<p> 


End file.
